


Twirling Downward

by Missy



Category: Bad Girl - Madonna (Music Video)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Study, Denial, Drabble, Gen, Self-Denial, downward spirals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: How did she get on this pathway?By keeping her eyes closed.





	Twirling Downward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



Rebecca was never good at paying attention to exit signs. This is why she ends up in New York – she didn’t need to keep her eyes peeled for her own bad habits when someone else was at the wheel.

She had a cab driver on retainer, and an assistant at her beck and call twenty four hours a day. When one is a professional at a high-profile magazine, one needed to. If she let in the wrong person or drank the wrong thing, the problem wasn’t hers.

And as she spirals and spirals down the drain, her eyes are closed.


End file.
